Citizens Team
Civilian (citizen) vehicles cost in-game money to buy. Once bought, you can respawn them for free at any time. They are available across all games, and any player can buy a vehicle if they have the right amount. All passes include access to civilian vehicles, transit vehicles, the mail van and gamepass vehicles. A first-time player has the budget to buy a lawnmower, sedan (which is free) golf cart, old sedan, jeep or taxi. To see Job Vehicles, visit the individual jobs. All job vehicles now have a minimum revenue of $225 per mile. However, for those planning to buy a starter vehicle, you may see revenue increases in-game and this page will be updated accordingly. In select games, all vehicles have been updated with more realistic rims with the One:1 update. These rims look much better than before too many players. But, as of yet, the new rims are only available in the games that received these update. Note: This list represents vehicles available '''with the 2018 update(s). Retired vehicles can be driven on pre-update games and users who own a retired vehicle will receive the replaced vehicle at no extra charge. For reference, the former names of replaced vehicles can be found here.' '''Hey, don't forget! On games that received the customization update, the vehicle spawns have been removed and replaced with a new interface. Don't get confused. Just walk to the nearby building that has a sign saying "VEHICLES" on it. For more information, check out this article.' Citizen Vehicles MP4 12C CanAm (now the 650S-GT3) The vehicle was released on January 27, 2017. It goes 175 mph (282 km/h), making it one of the fastest public cars in the game. It is also the third most expensive- after the F1 GTR Longtail and the One:1. It's basically a higher trim version of the Spider. It is also capable of outrunning the fastest of police cars, and the only other cars to exceed the police Camaro in top speed are the Diablo, F50 and One:1. In fact, this vehicle is basically a street-legal race car, its top speed making it popular with criminals. The body kit on this car resembles the McLaren 12C GT3. As of the New Years Update, the MP4 12C Canam has been turned into a 650S-GT3. Price: $940,000 Top speed: 207 MPH / 334 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $962 F1 GTR Longtail Price: $7,000,000 Top speed: 243 MPH / 392 KMH Seats: 1 Revenue per mile: $1,500 MP4 12C The vehicle was released on January 27, 2017. It is 10 mph (16 km/h) slower than the Diablo, as the Diablo is now boosted to a speed of 150 mph (241 km/h), and it's cheaper than the Diablo. . Regardless, it is still an exotic and can run at high speed. Price: $375,000 Top speed: 204 MPH / 329 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $662 911 Turbo The 911 Turbo is based off the Porsche 911, a popular and fast sports car. This vehicle was released in March 2017 as part of a vehicle update, including four other vehicles. With a racing spoiler and two exhaust outlets in the middle it would look like the Porsche 911 GT3 RS. The front bumper style of this car strongly resembles to the front bumper of the Porsche 911 GT2. Price: $287,200 Top speed: 193 MPH / 311 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $597 Box Truck Main article: Box Truck The box truck was at first based off of a GMC Savana box truck. But its now based on the Ford E Series box truck. The box truck was the only civilian vehicle that could haul cargo, like truckers. However, cargo was discontinued for an unknown reason. This is a nice car for a group of criminals. Price: $32,000 Speed: 78 MPH / 126 KMH Revenue per mile: $283 Seats: 4''' ' (2 Invisible seats are inside the cargo area) AMG C63 Price: $136,000 Speed: 155 MPH / 250 KPH Revenue per mile: $454 Seats: 5 Chevy Camaro ''Main article: Camaro This car was the first sports car in the game. It was the fastest vehicle prior to the Diablo. It is also the only sports car with a public police version''' (see Police for more information). This also inspired sports cars to be added to the game, especially more exotic models. It is also the only car to share stats completely with another vehicle. This vehicle was based off a 2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept. However, on April 14th, 2017, TwentyTwoPilots revamped the Camaro to represent the 2017 SS model, adding rims and more realistic styling. Ironically, it goes faster than a Mustang, but has the same price. It was upped from 105 to 115 after the update. But it changed back to 105 mph later. Later, in the 2018 New Years Update, it was buffed from a top speed of 105 mph to 165 mph. Price: $52,000 Speed: 165 MPH / 266 KMH Revenue per mile: $329 Seats: 2 Challenger SRT Price: $124,900 Speed: 168 MPH / 271 KMH Revenue per mile: $441 Seats: 4 '69 Charger The 69' Charger was introduced on January 4, 2018, apart of the new year update. It has 2 seats, and is one of the older vehicles in the game, based on a 1969 Dodge Charger 2 door fastback Price: $free Speed: 121 MPH / 195 KMH Revenue per mile: $437 Seats: 2 Grand Cherokee The Grand Cherokee is a higher-end SUV produced by Jeep. This vehicle was released on January 4, 2018 as a higher-end option to the other SUVs in-game. Price: $47000 Speed: 126 MPH / 203 KMH Revenue per mile: $318 Seats: 5 Corvette The Corvette was added in October 2016, as the 4th sports car to join the game. It is based on the 2017 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7, and is the first American supercar in-game, tailing right behind the Diablo in speed and revenue. This car is the second sports model in the UDU to have a police version and the only one to have a staff version. Price: $240,000 Top speed: 185 MPH / 298 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $558 Diablo Main article: Diablo The Diablo is based off the Lamborghini Diablo SVU, and was the first supercar in the game, not to mention the first European model. The GUI speedometer was updated to accommodate the Diablo's high speed. It also earns the 3rd most revenue in-game, tailing behind the CanAm. The Diablo's top speed was boosted from 140 mph (225 km/h) to 150 mph (241 km/h) when the McLaren cars were released on 26th January. Price: $750,000 Top speed: 206 MPH / 332 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $876 Elise 111S Price: $147,000 Speed: 154 MPH / 248 KMH Revenue per mile: $466 Seats: 2 F150 Main article: F150 and S10 Pickup Trucks (They both share the same page) The F150 Pickup is the second pickup truck in the game, and was released on February 24, 2017. This vehicle is also the third vehicle to be released by Hydrolock. The truck is based off a 2003-2006 Ford F-150 with a extended cab. Price: $26,000 Top speed: 105 MPH / 169 KMH Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $265 360 Modena (formerly the Ferrari F50) The Ferrari F50 was a unique car added to UD on June 5. Being the first Ferrari model in-game, it pulls up pretty quick and has great traction control. This car was released with the cab unit update. When it retired, this vehicle was replaced with the Ferrari 360 Modena, which shares the same stats. '''As of the New Years Update, the F50 has been converted into a Ferrari 360 Modena. Price: $550,000 Top speed: 189 MPH / 305 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $772 GTR This car is the modern version of the Skyline. Price: $199,980 Speed: 196 MPH / 316 KMH Revenue per mile: $521 Seats: 2 NSX Price: $314,000 Speed: 191 MPH / 308 KMH Revenue per mile: $617 Seats: 2 Golf GTI The Golf is based on the Volkswagen Golf GTI 6/7. It is an affordable and realistic car released in late December 2016. It has cool "sport" rims. This car was the first hatchback in-game. Additionally this was the first car to have rims made. Acceleration on this car is crazy, too. There is a torque glitch which makes it the fastest car acceleration wise in the game. Pretty cool, huh? It has the front bumper grille of the Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport. Price: $68,190 Top speed: 152 MPH / 245 KMH Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $359 Golf Cart Main article: Golf Cart Not to be confused with the Golf, the golf cart is based on an EZ-GO/Club Car model with a roof found at golf clubs. This is a cheaper vehicle, and should not be bought as a player's first car. Also, it is complete with turn signals and lights- making it safer than the lawn mower. It was released on January 13, 2017, for Westover Islands and January 20, 2017 for Noyan and released on January 27, 2017 for other games. Price: $5,000 Top speed: 25 MPH / 41 KMH Seats: 4 Revenue per mile: $170 H1 Alpha The Hummer was based on the Hummer H2. It is the second off-road vehicle after the Jeep. It was introduced in September 2016 as the first affordable, realistic car. When the New Years Update was released, it was turned into a Hummer H1 Alpha, which is based off the Hummer H1. The H1 Alpha is significantly larger than its predecessor but has a higher top speed by 3 mph (5 km/h). Price: $60,000 Top speed: 93 MPH / 150 KMH Seats: 5 Revenue per mile: $344 Jeep Wrangler Main article: Jeep Released in May 2016, the Jeep became the first off-road utility vehicle introduced to the UDU. It is based off the 2012-2016 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. Because of its popularity and reception in the real world, it has earned the same in the UDU, and is one of the best starter vehicles. The jeep was renamed the Jeep Wrangler for updated games as of January 4, 2018. Price: $9,100 Top speed: 99 MPH / 160 KMH Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 5 Lancer EVO Price: $44,500 Speed: 125 MPH / 202 KMH Revenue per mile: $313 Seats: 5 Lawnmower Main article: Lawnmower This vehicle is the first tractor ever introduced in-game. It is also the slowest vehicle, but is useful for lawn work or maintenance. The vehicle is branded as a John Caribou (John Deere in real life). If players start off with the lawnmower, they will find themselves with a slow car that will take hours of game play to get enough money to buy a real car. you earn virtually no money, and starting off with this vehicle is a mistake many beginners tend to make. This is the cheapest vehicle in the UDU with a price tag; the only vehicle cheaper than the lawn mower is the sedan, which is free. However, its top speed was increased to make it more road legal as of January 4, 2018. Price: $1,500 Top speed: 22 mph (36 km/h) Revenue per mile: $132 Seats: 1 (If you are lucky enough, you could get a mower branded with John Cena instead of John Caribou. The John Cena can go 95 mph (153 km/h) and has a higher rate of acceleration.) Mégane The Mégane is based off the Renault Mégane RS. This vehicle is the first model that was added from this company and to add options for hatchbacks in-game. Price: $89,000 Speed: 106 MPH / 171 KMH Revenue per mile: $392 Seats: 2 ( It's the first french car in the entire UD Series ( Notice : this Megane is the Megane R.S ) ). Murcielago LP670 Price: $900,000 Speed: 203 MPH / 327 KMH Revenue per mile: $945 Seats: 2 Aventador Price: $799,000 Speed: 219 MPH / 353 KMH Revenue per mile: $899 Seats: 2 1967 Mustang Main article: Mustang The 1967 Mustang is based on a coupé model. It was added on November 19, 2016. This, and the '67 Coronet are the oldest model year vehicles introduced so far. The mustang is the 7th cheapest sports car in the lineup. It also shares price, revenue and seating with the Camaro. The Mustang is one of the only vehicles in the UD game franchise to have a dedicated fan group, being the only classic car in the game as of late 2017. Known as the "Mustang Gang," this group comprises of UDU Mustang owners and is exclusive to drivers who have this car. Group: https://web.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3303737 It was going to be removed and replaced with the 1969 Charger in the New Years Update but it was kept even through it lost the poll to the 1969 Charger (but the 1969 Charger was released in the update). Price: $79,990 Top speed: 140 MPH / 226 KMH Revenue per mile: $378 Seats: 2 '63 Beetle The first economy classic car, the 1963 Beetle is based off the 1963 Volkswagen Beetle. Price: $16,000 Speed: 83 MPH / 134 KMH Revenue per mile: $231 Seats: 4 '67 Coronet (formerly: Old Sedan) Main article: Old Sedan Ironically, this vehicle earns less than the sedan, even though it used to cost more than the sedan until it was also ''made free. It was the original starter vehicle until the sedan became free. In January 2018, this vehicle was replaced with the 1967 Dodge Coronet coupe. This vehicle shares the same stats with the old sedan. Price: $6,000 Top speed: 106 MPH / 171 KMH Revenue per mile: $178 Seats: 4 One:1 ''Main Article': ''One:1' This car has an insane amount of speed, being the fastest car and most expensive car in the history of UD Universe, 250 mph (401 km/h) faster than the McLaren MP4 12C CanAm. Only 6 real models were made in the world. Originally, this vehicle was expected to have a $1,325/mile revenue but due to the revenue jump between it and the CanAm, it was reduced to $1,025/mile. It is only available in Westover Islands, Odessa and Delancy Gorge at the moment. Price: $2,000,000 Top speed: 273 MPH / 440 KMH Seats: 2 Revenue per mile: $1,025 Syclone (formerly S10) ''Main article: F150 and S10 Pickup Trucks (they both share the same page) This pickup is based off a Chevrolet S10 regular cab from the late 1990s or early 2000s. However, the vehicle can be used as a minibus or party shuttle- with hidden seats in the bed. However, you cannot carry cargo. Ironically, the pickup earns less than a sedan, despite being more expensive. The revamped truck was released on February 24, 2017, it is a remodeled version of the original truck, also renamed from Pickup to S10 Pickup. On the same day, a F-150 (larger pickup) was also introduced. This vehicle is the best value for moving a group. On January 4, 2018, the S10 was turned into a GMC Syclone. Originally, the S10 was based off the Ford Ranger but only received a front grille change. Price: $9,200 Top speed: 126 MPH / 203 KMH Revenue per mile: $198 Seats: 7 (in cab and in bed of truck) RV Main article: RV The RV is based off a classic Winnebago camper, despite sharing the same chassis as the Mark I/II city bus. However, it accelerates much faster than the city bus and is the only vehicle other than a sports car to earn over $500 per mile. This vehicle was released in December 2016. For updated games, the RV was completely redesigned and is based off the Mark III bus chassis, and now looks like a 80's Fleetwood Bounder. Price: $250,000 Top speed: 70 MPH / 113 KMH Seats: 9 (2 Drivers' Seat, 3 Long Sofa, 1 Armchair, 2 Beds, 1 Toilet) Revenue per mile: $567 AMG SL 65 Price: $444,000 Speed: 186 MPH / 300 KMH Revenue per mile: $708 Seats: 2 Tahoe This vehicle is based off the Chevrolet Suburban (AKA Chevrolet Tahoe from 2007). It has a large interior space and can seat up to 5. Saving up for the Golf is recommended, as it has higher revenue and faster speed for $5,000 less. Price: $32,000 Speed: 115 MPH / 186 KMH Revenue per mile: $283 Seats: 5 S5S Raptor Price: $370,000 Speed: 205 MPH / 330 KMH Revenue per mile: $659 Seats: 2 Crown Victoria (Sedan) Main article: Sedan The Crown Victoria, formerly the sedan is based off the 2000 Ford Crown Victoria. It is also used by police (see Police for more information)'. '''With a good revenue, 5 seating capacity, its top speed and a price to match, this is the #1 starter vehicle. In fact, this vehicle has been made free in the February 2017 update, to encourage people to buy the sedan and play the UDU (in order to encourage people to buy a real car). If you bought the vehicle prior to it being made free, you will have $9000 refunded to your account, since that was the original cost. Price: Free Top speed : 110 MPH / 178 KMH Revenue per mile: $200 Seats: 4 Skyline ''Main article: Skyline The Skyline was introduced right after the Diablo and was the 3rd fastest car in the game, before the McLaren update. The car itself was made by the Ultimate Driving community, being the first in-game vehicle released by Hydrolock (AKA MUTCD). The Skyline is based on a late 1990s Nissan model, specifically the R34 Skyline GT-R , making it the first Japanese model in-game. The Skyline was released on August 12, 2016, and is the first 5-seat sports car/coupe. Price: $150,000 Top speed: 160 MPH / 258 KMH Revenue per mile: $470 Seats: 4 Sprinter AE86 The Sprinter AE86 is the first Toyota model in-game. This vehicle is based off the Toyota AE86 Trueno and is aimed at the economy market. Price: $16,000 Speed: 112 MPH / 181 KMH Revenue per mile: $231 Seats: 2 Vandura (formerly Van) Main article: Van Surprisingly close to the best drifter in the game (Though it behaves much like the Toyota MR2 with snap-oversteer due to recent Roblox physics updates) , despite being based off a 2003-2013 GMC Savana and a Chevrolet Express. However, keep in mind that this vehicle is a cargo van, so rear seat passengers may not have the best view! On January 4, 2018, the van was replaced with the 1980s-era GMC Vandura. Price: $9,400 Speed: 100 MPH / 161 KMH Revenue per mile: $199 Seats: 8 Veloster Price: $45,000 Speed: 120 MPH / 194 KMH Revenue per mile: $314 Seats: 4 Unofficial vehicles Unofficial vehicles can be found at Cape Dann, including mesh-based and modified vehicles. These cars include the Subaru Forester, Crown Victoria, a mesh version of the Skyline and pickup, riced vehicles and more. This game also contains the only known convertible, based off a Nissan Murano as well as a larger emphasis on SUVs. Another unofficial car is the UD magic piano. Admins can change the speed and it plays music. It is exclusive to admins, and if a citizen that is not an admin tries to use it, it will say they are not allowed to drive. 'Note: The top speed of the vehicle can be exceeded if you drive downhill without pressing the throttle key. Once a user managed to drive an old sedan at 210 mph down the Rick Astley Bridge near Westover. UDU admins, however can edit a vehicle's speed if necessary. ' Future Vehicles The UDU is regularly getting new vehicles, in order to meet player demand and make the game more realistic. More vehicles are under development, and are expected to be released in the future. Even as we see more options for drivers and different groups of players, it could bring more sites to visit, and more in-game activities to participate in, making the UDU a better experience for all. New vehicles are announced through social media, and we will update the vehicle list as necessary as vehicles become released. Pictures of new vehicles (from official sources) may be also be available. The latest updates to vehicles were rims/wheels and customization options. It made paintjobs for free and rim changing. With a garage pass you can also add secondary colors on some cars and even change the wheel color and window tint. Another thing that is expected is that more cars and meshes are coming in the 2017 Holiday Update. This update includes several new cars, including Chargers and even a McLaren F1. This update also includes mesh revamps for every single car. The Diablo has gotten a Diablo GTR mesh and the Nissan Skyline got revamped too. Stay tuned to this page and the job pages, as well as the UDU developers' Twitter pages. If a new vehicle is released or announced and this page has not been updated, feel free to update this page and other pages! See Also/References * Vehicle GUI * Hydrolock's Twitter page * TwentyTwoPilots' Twitter page * poor_choices' Twitter page * Game Features Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Vehicles